Comics
Comics (ó tiras cómicas ó revistas de historietas) son publicaciones combinando historia con ilustración. Breve reseña de la historia del comic Los comics han estado en el mercado desde la decada del 1930, y se hicieron realmente populares con la creación de Superman en 1938 por Jerome Siegel y Joe Schuster. Desde ese tiempo, la industra de los comics creció como un gran negocio, con millones de comics imprimiéndose cada semana y leidos a través del planeta. DC Comics (llamado asi por su publicación estrella Detective Comics) y Marvel Comics son hoy en dia los dos gigantes de este medio, e influencian a otras formas de entretenimiento tales como películas, televisión, coleccionables, y hasta incluso la industria de la música. Comics de Star Trek A traves de un proceso de licenciamiento similar a aquellos generados para crear coleccionables, novelas y juegos, Paramount Pictures garantizó los derechos para comercializar la franquicia Star Trek a diferentes empresas, comenzando en Julio de 1967 con una serie basada en Star Trek: The Original Series. Con el suceso de las Películas de Star Trek y Star Trek: The Next Generation, una oficina de licenciamiento asociada con las producciones tomó un control mas estricto de la imagen de la franquicia. Diseñadores de publicaciones de Star Trek fueron desalentados de crear imágenes que varien del estilo y detalles de la franquicia, como vistos en las producciones filmadas. Comics previos a las decadas de 1960, 70 y tempranos 80 tendieron a variar del canon mas que las series mas modernas. Desde que los comics son producidos por artistas y escritores no afiliados al equipo de producción de la franquicia, las producciones filmadas desatienden de eventos y situaciones en ellos como completamente apócrifos. El universo de Star Trek ha sido mostrado por los cómics de diferentes maneras a través de su existencia. Una compañía pequeña llamada Gold Key Comics primero publicó historias de Star Trek, comenzando en 1967 con una historia titulada "K-G, Planet of Death" (K-G, Planeta de Muerte). Esta compañía produjo 61 comics de Star Trek entre 1967 y 1979, la cual de enfocó en aventuras originales de la tripulación de la nave Enterprise. Desde entonces, algunas otras compañías han publicado diferentes series de comics de Star Trek, incluyendo a Marvel y DC en múltiples intervalos. Algunos son simples adaptaciones de episodios y películas, mientras otros son historias nuevas involucrando personajes Trek existentes, y otros involucrando personajes completamente nuevos y situaciones nuevas. Uno de los mejores ejemplos en este caso es la serie Star Trek: Early Voyages de Marvel, el cual muestra las aventuras de la tripulación del Capitán Pike y la Enterprise original antes que James T. Kirk tomara el mando. * Star Trek: The Original Series (comic) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (comic) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (comic) * Star Trek: Voyager (comic) ;Canonicidad de los cómics de Star Trek: A pesar que algunos cómics situados en el universo de Star Trek proveen interesantes arcos históricos y situaciones que podrían ser difíciles de mostrar en televisión, todas estas historias son consideradas como no seguidoras del Canon. Gold Key (1967-1979) Gold Key Comics publicó 61 números de julio de 1967 a febrero de 1979. Los comics están centrados en la nave [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] al mando de James T. Kirk durante la primera misión de cinco años. Estos fueron republicados en diferentes oportunidades: *Golden Press : "Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs" (4 volúmenes - 1976/1977) *Checker Books : "Star Trek: The Key Collection" (4 volúmenes - 2004/...) *World Distributors Limited : Star Trek Annuals (UK 1969/1986) Marvel Comics v1 (1979-1982) Marvel Comics tomó la franquicia en 1979 y publicó una serie de comics basado en la tripulación del [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] en la decada del 2270 luego de los eventos de Star Trek: The Motion Picture. * Marvel Comics Super Special #15 : Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) * 18 números mensuales (1980/1981) DC Comics v1 (1984-1988) DC Comics publicó una serie de comics basada en TOS, Las películas y TNG * Star Trek TOS (DC volumen 1) : 56 números mensuales, 3 anuales (1984/1988) ::Arcos importantes: "The Mirror Universe Saga" (Números del 9 al 16, año 1984) ; "Who Killed Captain Kirk?" (Números del 5x al 55, año 1988) * Especial de la Película - Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Especial de la Película - Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Who's Who in Star Trek : 2 números (1987) * Star Trek TNG (DC volumen 1): Miniserie de seis números (1988) DC Comics v2 (1989-1995) Luego de frenar la publicación en 1988, DC Comics renueva su licencia en 1989, publicando comics basados en TOS (Década del 2260-Década del 2280) y TNG. * Star Trek TOS (DC volumen 2) : 80 números, 6 números anuales, 3 números especiales (1989/1995) ** "Tests of Courage" (Números del 35 al 40) ** "Debt of Honor" (Novela gráfica) ** "The Ashes of Eden" (Novela gráfica) ** "The Modala Imperative (TOS)" (4 números, 1991) * Especial de la Película - Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Especial de la Película - Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Especial de la Película - Star Trek: Generations * Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volumen 2) : 80 números, 6 números anuales, 3 números especiales (1989/1996) ** "The Star Lost" (Números del 20 al 24) ** "Ill Wind" (Miniserie de 4 números) ** "Shadowheart" (Miniserie de 4 números) ** "The Modala Imperative (TNG)" (4 números, 1991) ** "TNG/DS9" (con Malibu Comics) Malibu Comics (1993-1995) Malibu Comics adquirió los derechos para publicar comics de DS9: 32 números mensuales, 2 números anuales, 3 mini series ("TNG/DS9" ; "Hearts and Minds" ; "The maquis") y varias ediciones unitarias ("Terok Nor" ; "Worf" ; "Lightstorm" ; "Especiales de Deep Space Nine" ; "Celebrity Series - Blood & Honor" ; "Celebrity Series - The Rules of diplomacy") Marvel Comics v2 (1995-1998) * Star Trek: Untold Voyages : 5 números mensuales (basado en TOS en la Década del 2270) * Star Trek Unlimited : 10 números mensuales (basado en TOS y TNG) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine : 15 números mensuales * Star Trek: Voyager : 15 números mensuales y "Spashdown" miniserie de 4 números * Star Trek: Early Voyages : 17 números mensuales basados en la era de Pike * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy : 19 números mensuales * Algunas ediciones unitarias: "Operation Assimilation", "Mirror, Mirror", "Star Trek: First Contact", "Star Trek - X-Men", "Star Trek: The Next Generation - X-Men", "Star Trek: The Next Generation – Riker Special" & "Telepathy War" Wildstorm Comics (1999-2001) *'TOS' : "All Of Me", "Enter The Wolves" *'TNG' : "Perchance to Dream" (miniserie de 4 números), "The Killing Shadow" (miniserie de 4 números), "Embrace the Wolf, "The Gorn Crisis" (novela gráfica), "Forgiveness" (novela gráfica) *'DS9' : "N-Vector" (miniserie de 4 números) *'VOY' : "Planet Killer" (miniserie de 3 números), "False Colors", "Elite Force", "Avalon Rising" *'Star Trek: New Frontier' : "Double Time" * Star Trek: Special * Star Trek: Divided We Fall (crossover de TNG/DS9, 4 números) Tokyopop (2006-...) Tokyopop anunció la publicación de una colección de 5 historias manga basadas en Star Trek en Septiembre de 2006. La historia estará basada en la era TOS. (Anuncios previos indicaban que sería en la era TNG; sin embargo, podría lanzarse en alguna edicion futura.) Enlaces Externos * *Star Trek Comics Checklist (en inglés) Categoría:Índice de Categorías de:Star-Trek-Comics en:Comics fr:Comics sv:Serietidningar